


Skele's Party

by SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ALL MENTIONED ARE MY OCS, BOTH ARE LIGHTWEIGHTS WITH ALCOHOL, M/M, OC Galore, PURPLE AND LAVENDER FUCK LATER, SMUTTY DRUNK SEX, So many OCs, so many
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale/pseuds/SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale
Summary: Entry and Legacy decide that all the skeletons of the multiverse should meet!So,they throw a party and invite them,Purple being the host,for these two cannot directly interact with them.What happens is not what the two omnipotent skeletons could have imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone has gay sex.The end.


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple and Lavender meet a few of their counterparts.

It had been his idea to invite all the universes recorded in his notebook beside his dimensional machine,but,now that he looked at the twenty plus skeletons,some weren't,around the main room of his home,Purple wasn't sure what he was thinking.Lavender was the only Gaster he truly knew,some familiar faces,most not.

He didn't know what he was thinking,his house couldn't hold all these monsters,and he was lucky he had rented a house from Grillby for the occasion on such short notice.

He spotted Lavender standing alone,and decided to approach.

He was sure his counterpart was as nervous as he was.

-

Staring about the room,one of many in this large and very open home,Lavender could say that this was chaos,there being about twenty or so more versions of himself,including a few that weren't directly himself,were related or just other monsters.

There were all sorts of monsters here,most skeleton,a few not,and he felt a bit queasy about being around this many monsters.

It's been years since he's seen this many.

A hand clenched his shoulder,his head turning to see Purple looking at him,a warm smile upon his face.

“Nervous?”

A soft chuckle left the older skeleton,his lavender eye lights surveying the room again.

“A bit.Are you not?”

“I'm a bit nervous myself yes,but,these monsters are all us,related to us or are our species.We’re all the same monster,no matter how you look at it.”

His head turned to once again survey the room,catching a few monsters he hadn't noticed before lingering in the corners of the room,one in particular catching his attention.

This monster towered over them all,about ten feet in height,his body all this black gooey substance,a bit floating off his shoulders.His body language showed his tenseness,anxiety and many other emotions flitting across his skull.

“I'm going to say something to him.”

Purple spoke up,causing Lavender to look to his counterpart again,

“He looks nervous.Maybe saying something would calm him some.”

“Maybe.”

He murmurs in reply,turning again to face the room,

“I am sure he is as nervous as the rest of us.This is a bit new to us all.”

Lavender eye lights scanned the room again,flitting over a centaur,two mermaids(?),and a strange looking skeleton before stopping on a particularly tense figure who wore a red and purple coat,black pants,a black turtleneck and black and red boots.

Subtly pointing to him,the older skeleton leans close to Purple and murmurs,

“What about that one?Should I say something?”

“Why not?”

The younger replied,

“We can meet more of these monsters and hopefully be rid of the tense atmosphere sooner.”

“Mmnn…”

Lavender eyed the stranger,eye lights flicking over his form before he replied softly,

“I do not feel like being attacked….”

“Just go meet him!Don't be nervous!”

He hissed,shoving the older skeleton,receiving a glare from the older.

“Easy for you to say!You have been around monsters more than I have and you know it.”

“Like I’ve said before,don't let it hold you back.”   


Purple replied,walking away and towards the biggest monster there,waving happily in greeting to the tall skeleton.With an inaudible groan at how immature the other was,he began to walk towards the skeleton,keeping a mental note on his body language.

-

Glitch didn't like how most of these monsters,albeit basically himself,related or other,tried to be so friendly.Though,most probably weren't from Underfell.Well,except that snake/skeleton hybrid he spoke to a bit ago,that almost attacked them all before a bubbly skeleton in a red coat explained it all.

His red and purple ringed eye lights scanned the room,noting a few of these counterparts of his that seemed to already know each other,a few groups or duos here and there that spoke to each other the whole time.

He saw one of the duo's breakup,one going off to the tallest skeleton here.

_ ‘A death wish apparently.’ _

He thought,taking a sip of the drink he held,being a cup of fruit punch.

_ ‘Well,appearances can be deceiving,so maybe that one isn't like myself.’ _

He duly noted that there were gazes on him,but thought nothing of it.Most of these skeletons stared at him once he arrived.

Apparently his appearance was a bit much for them.

“Hello.”

Turning his head to the one who spoke to him,he saw it was one of the skeletons that was of the duo that split.This one wore,oddly enough,a black hoodie,a lavender turtleneck,black jeans and black sneakers,the cracks on his face few and clean in breakage.

“Hi.”

They stared at each other a few moments,obviously surveying each other for any sign of movement with ill intent.The other stuck his hand out,his voice smooth and deep as he spoke,

“I am Lavender.”

Narrowing his sockets,not sure this guy wouldn't attack him,he turned his body to ‘Lavender’ fully,taking his hand and shaking it.

“Glitch.”

The shorter released his hand,putting it into the pocket of his hoodie,going on to say,

“I apologize for my appearance.I would have dressed a bit better had I known I would be meeting quite a few monsters today.”

“Don't worry about it.I forgot to change out of my lab coat and clean up a bit.”

He replied,waving it off,ringed eye lights locked onto the other,

“My clothes probably still smell like the lab,so I don't smell the best.”

“I was informed of this from Purple,and I hardly had time to dress.I was not feeling up to this at all really.”

Glitch laughed a bit,his mouth full of sharp teeth visible,clawed hand gripping his cup so it wouldn't fall.

“Isn't that the truth.Couldn't fucking believe I’d be getting out of that place for a bit,aside from when I myself leave.Damned machine doesn't always work.”

“It can not be that bad.”

Lavender murmurs,trying to ignore such vulgar wording,used to it in his timeline,but not this bad.The other stayed silent,not wanting to speak of where he came from,choosing his words before he spoke,

“Eh,it’s not the best fucking place.What do you do in your universe?”

“Work.”

Was the response,the shorter looking displeased as he said it.

“Don't we all.”

He agreed,sipping his fruit punch,

“Variations of course,but we all work.Hobbies?”

“I enjoy stargazing,tinkering and hiking.”

_ ‘Wait……what?’ _

Taking a minute,Glitch replies,shock in his tone and on his face,

“Wait,you're on the fucking surface??”

Lavender was a bit off-set by the exclamation,he replied,a bit hesitant,

“Yes.In my timeline,I was stuck on the surface during the war.”

“....wow.Can You tell me about it??”

Hesitant to reply,the shorter skeleton was about to speak before the gruffer one spoke again.

“I'll tell you a bit about mine of exchange.”

That sounded promising.

\--

Having left Lavender to go speak with the tallest skeleton,Purple strode over to the hulking gooey skeleton that hugged the wall,his disembodied hands fidgeting together in obvious anxiety.

The tall monster noticed the approaching skeleton,his brow bone raising quickly,looking around to be sure he was coming for him and not someone else.Waving happily,the shorter skeleton smiled,craning his head a bit to see the taller’s face.

“Hi!I saw you here alone,so I wanted to say hello.”

Extending his hand,he finished,

“I’m Purple.”

The floating hand of the other came down to shake his own,his voice soft and deep,a bit raspy at the end as he spoke,

**‘I-I’m Crackers.’**

Purple smiled wider,his purple eye lights shining in happiness.

“Well,Crackers,are you enjoying the party?I am,but it’s a bit overwhelming to see so many versions of myself.”

Crackers fidgeted,his sharp teeth set into a frown,his gooey substance floating off his shoulders a bit more as he replied,

**‘I-I don't k-know why I'm h-h-here.Y-you all look like m-me,b-but I-I-I'm not s-sure I belong here.’**

“Why’s that?It is a bit intimidating,I can assure you of that.”

Patting the taller skeleton’s hand gently,brow bone furrowing,he continued softly,

“I think you do.”

**‘....’**

He was quiet,skull turning away a bit at the words,when his counterpart spoke again,

“I’ll be here until everyone leaves,so if you ever need anything,don't be afraid to come to me.”

**‘I-I-It's n-not that….’**

He shook,grey tears gathering in his sockets,mouth trembling as he spoke,

**‘I-I d-d-don't r-r-remember anything b-before I l-looked like t-this.I-I-I feel o-out of place,a-a-a-an o-o-outcast.’**

Purple felt like his soul would burst with empathy for this version of himself,the shorter skeleton hugging Crackers without hesitation and shushing him gently,rubbing his melting back.

“It’s alright Crackers.You're not an outcast,you're one of us.So please don't cry,it’s alright…..”

He felt the taller figure shrink,startling him a bit,but then a shorter,about his height now,Crackers embraced him back,skull finding it's way to his shoulder to stifle his crying,Purple continuing his shushing,speaking soothing words to his gooey counterpart.

He didn't mind,this was obviously a touchy subject,and Crackers needed a bit of assurance that he belonged.

He did belong.At least,to Purple he did.


	3. Chaos

“There’s no way that’s fucking possible!”

Glitch counters,thrusting his arms out,

“The intense pressure of the atmosphere should've crushed the rocket like a fucking tin can!How did humans get to the  _ moon _ of all places??”

“They have been farther!They are attempting to get to Mars next-”

“No way!Impossible!Mars is inhabitable from what I’ve learned!The atmosphere is thin,nothing grows there,and water is virtually nonex-fucking-istent!There’s no scientific evidence to state that Mars is habitable,so why would humans go there?”

Lavender hands the other skeleton a tablet,showing him the new evidence that Mars may have underground water.

“It states in this article that there may have been water thousands of years ago,and it could be possible that water flows underground.”

Glitch took the tablet,scrolling through and reading the article,red and purple ringed eye lights scanning the screen as he read.

“Unbelievable…..”

He murmurs,

“Before,they could barely go a day without trying to kill something,and now they're heading for Mars and more excavations to the moon.Who’d have thought….”

Taking the tablet back when the gruffer skeleton offered it,the shorter starts,treading lightly,

“So,I shared about my universe,what about yours?”

The taller scowls instantly,crossing his arms,clearly unhappy to share.

“It's hostile there.Monsters try to kill each other all the time,but are kind behind closed doors.”

He didn't say another word,his shorter counterpart clearly wanting to know more,but he didn't feel comfortable,with sharing or talking about it.This clearly agitated the younger,who scowls too,hole punched hands clutching the tablet.

“That is it?”

“No,but that's all I'll tell you.That place is a shit-show,there’s no reason to say more.”

“But what about Asgore?Is he alright?What about skeletons?Are there any left?”

Glitch’s scowl started to become an expression of anger,hands gripping his crossed arms in an attempt to not punch Lavender,the shorter unknowing of what he spoke.He asked questions that got under his nonexistent skin,touchy subjects.

“The king is fine.”

His tone was short and clipped,anger apparent in his tone,

“He’s just a giant fucking prick.There aren't any skeletons but myself,and haven’t been for centuries.”

Leaning down into the lavender eye lighted other,he hissed,

“Happy?”

Lavender leaned up into the taller’s face,replying,

“No.Tell me more.”

Sharp teeth were bared,a soft growl leaving the taller skeleton.

“Make me shorty.Go on,press me for more,see where it gets your sorry ass.”

Nearly touching faces,the shorter skeleton asks,daring to ask another question,

“Do you have any family?”

Sockets went wide,breathing hitched,and all movement froze.The hoodie cald skeleton thought he was winning,daring to continue,asking further,

“A wife?Sons,da-”

A loud crack echoed the room,Lavender stumbling back,gripping his face,sockets wide as he looked up at Glitch,hole punched hands clenched by his sides,purple and red magic flaring wildly from his sockets.   
  
The entire room turned to look,a few gasps coming from the crowd as the taller launched himself at his counterpart,tackling him to the floor and punching him in the face again,hands being summoned to hold him down as he did so.

\--

He had gotten Crackers to calm down after a few minutes,and was now chatting animatedly with the gooey skeleton,Purple quite happy he had come to talk to him.

He was friendly and fun,speaking of a friend he brought with him,who went to the kitchen for a while,named Biby.He spoke of the other with animated movements,hands waving all around as they spoke.

“You and Biby sound pretty close!”

Purple comments,the taller practically glowing as he spoke further,

**‘O-Oh yes!B-biby and I-I are very c-c-close!We m-met in the v-void,and h-he couldn't s-s-speak,any language.I-I taught him h-how to speak,read,write and m-many other things!’**

He smiled,but covered his teeth,looking around at those around the room.This confused the other,as Crackers seemed to cover his mouth whenever he smiled.

“Why do you do that?”

**‘D-do what?’**

“Cover your mouth when you smile.”

The void creature frowned,looking away for a moment before he spoke,voice softer than before.

**‘M-m-my teeth a-are unsightly.L-large a-and sharp things t-that most find f-frightening.’**

Summoned hands moved those of the taller skeleton,Purple smiling at the taller.

“ _ Most _ .That’s the word.I’m not afraid of you,I find you quite kind and sweet,a kind soul.”

Grey flooded the others skull,hands coming to cover his face in embarrassment this time,instead of trying to hide his features.He chuckled softly and pat his new friends side,a loud crack causing him to stop and turn,a gasp leaving his mouth.

Lavender was clutching his face,a small crack visible from where he stood,the skeleton he had gone to visit appearing  _ very _ unhappy.When he ran at Lavender and tackled him,Purple turned away from Crackers and ran,pushing his way past the crowd and calling,

“Lavender!!!!”

His friend visibly tried to fight back,landing a few punches and kicks before he was pinned the gruff skeleton beating upon his face as he fought his way to where they were.Running over,he shouts,grabbing his shoulder,

“Let him-”

The others fist made contact with his face,Purple’s head snapping back,entire body frozen as cracks continued to echo the room,the third skeleton continuing to beat upon Lavender.After a few moments,his head raised,sockets dark,hand clutching the shoulder of the gruff skeleton tight,causing him to stop and look back.

“I told you-”

He rips the other skeleton off of Lavender,leg swinging up to land a solid kick to the ribs,sending Glitch back a few feet.Purple magic flared as he summoned bones,chest heaving with anger as he finished,

“-to let him go.”

A clawed finger pointed at the dazed skeleton,and the skeleton hissed,

“That fucker was asking about things he shouldn't have been!!!I told him to leave it the fuck alone,and he pressed the issue!!!I don't want to talk about my damned universe,but that-”

He growls,unable to find a word,finally spitting out,

“-FUCK pressing me and asking provocative and invasive questions!!!”

“I.Don't. _ Care _ .”

Purple hissed,hands clenching,

“You do  _ not  _ attack  _ anyone _ in this house!I'm the host,and you will damn well listen to me,and  _ behave _ !!!!”

“I don't have to!!!”

Glitch snarls,   
“I don't have to fucking listen to you!!I can-”

Summoned hands pinned the angry skeleton to the floor,the Underfell monster cursing and thrashing,tail beating upon the floor.   


“Release me damnit!!!!!”

Turning swiftly from the thrashing monster,the younger went to jog over to Lavender,kneeling down and murmuring,

“You alright Lav?”

Said skeleton slowly sat up,clutching his skull,a bit of marrow coming from a new crack upon his cheek.

“I…..I-I am fine....”

Chuckling softly,hands glowing green,Purple reached forward and touched the crack,getting a wince,trying to heal it.

“You got beat up you idiot......you're not fine.”

A smile split across the older skeleton’s face,a soft huff leaving his mouth.

“That is true.”

Helping him to his feet,the shorter swaying a bit,the taller’s face set into a stern expression as he looked over to the pinned skeleton.

“If I let you up,will you stop trying to beat his skull into the floor?I don't take kindly to bullies.”

Ringed eye lights looked up from the floor,Glitch’s chest heaving with having tired himself out,and gave a nod.

“Positive?”

“Only if he stops prying into my life.”

Was the breathless response,

“I don't care what the fuck his intentions are,I don't want him asking.”

Lavender nods,wiping the marrow off his cheekbone,murmuring,

“I did go too far.I apologize,and should've respected your boundaries.”

The summoned hands disappeared,the gruff skeleton standing and brushing himself off,muttering,

“Damn right.Though,if you do want to talk again,I’ll be resting on that couch over there.”

With that,Glitch headed to a plush looking recliner,plopping himself in it and sighed,closing his sockets.Relaxing,Purple ushers his counterpart over to the corner,checking him over to be sure he was fine.

“Alright!”

He grabbed the younger skeletons hands,holding them from checking anywhere else,letting out a soft sigh.

“Purple,I am fine.You healed me.”

Purple eye lights flicked all over his form,the taller stuttering,

“A-are you sure?I could always-”

“No.I will be fine.My face is sore,but nothing is wrong.Please calm down.”

Letting out a soft sigh,he takes a moment to relax,taking deep breaths to calm down.

That fight had scared him.


End file.
